


Oh Stars (they're lovely)

by ThatDarnLakeSiren



Category: Original Work
Genre: (sorta???) - Freeform, Angst, Anxiety, Figuring Shite Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Dreams of Fancy, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Romance, Trans Character, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren
Summary: There once was a bird and a fox (and they cared for one another very much)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Oh Stars (they're lovely)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Br4v3b1rd (Les)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les/gifts).



there once was a bird that noticed something written against a tree. They quite liked what they'd read, but noticed it was unfinished. They returned a few days later, to see if they could catch who had written the story. 

eventually, the bird saw the author of the story- a little fox, who read over the story and started to write some more. 

the bird was themself a writer, and so called out to the fox, "I like what you've made, its really nice." 

the fox beamed up at the bird, surprised and gleeful at the praise. "thank you!"

the pair were soon talking, happy conversation filling the air. Eventually, they moved from the clearing and to somewhere that the chill wind wouldn't steal away their words.

They talked and chattered for the better part of the day, sharing the stories they'd written and the ideas they had for new ones. Until, each had to leave to attend to their own needs and lives.

But, for many weeks to come, the fox and the bird returned to the cozy little shed they'd chatted together in before, and spoke more and more. from weeks and into months, they kept in touch, learning more of one another beyond the others favorite story tropes and character interactions. Little things, talk of brothers and mothers and fathers, of their work and pastimes. 

Hopes, dreams, worries, fears...

The pair came to trust and care for one another very much. Enough to be open and talk about other more personal matters. The fox learned more about herself, hearing the bird speak of how they felt about their own gender and sense of self. The fox began to wonder if she felt more like... not a she. More like something else...

And when such conversations went poorly with her, _xir_ family, the fox turned to the bird to express xir confusion and sorrows. The bird listened, and comforted the fox, and did what they could to help.

The fox was grateful, and happier, knowing someone understood, and supported zhem, and who zhey wanted to be.

* * *

one day, the bird announced that they had to go away for a few days. But it would be okay- of course it would. The bird knew when they would be back. And besides, the fox would never dream, of demanding the birds attention. The both of them had lives outside eachother, afterall.

And yet, the fox found zhemself returning to their meeting place and lingering. Reading over some of the older scribbles they'd left one another, notes and ideas and reminders.

The fox began work on an idea, that zhey'd harbored for awhile, but never thought to entertain. 

Zhey began to craft zhemself a pair of wings.

* * *

The wings were built of flexible branches, with fabric stretched over them, meant to catch the breeze. Fashioned after a birds wings, an intricate pattern of feathers sewn in purples, blues and greens set into the paler cloth. It contrasted against zheir bright fur, and when zhey shifted, the wings fluttered like a dream.

In the end, the wings were pretty, beautiful one could say, but the whole construct was undoubtedly very, very flimsy. The fox could not bring zhemself to test the wings, and yet, zhey couldn't bear to remove the wings, either. 

The breeze reminded zhem of zheir friend the birds wings, brighty fluttery gusts of air from strongly beating wings (and oh how it warm their chest).

Hiding the wings when next the pair met... was more painful than zhey thought. But the fox convinced zhemself, that the bird wouldn't want to fly with zhem at all.

It was a lie zhey told zhemself... but in the end, zhey could not hide the the wings zhey had made. Not when zhey realized the bird had seen zheir scribbled designs, left about in their meeting place.

The fox braced zhemself, gathering up every ounce of courage that zhey possesed... and spoke of feelings zhey'd only recently noticed in zhemself. Feelings zhey had for the bird... feelings zhey'd feared were only born of loneliness, feelings zhey feared would not be returned...

The bird was surprised- but they told the fox that they had similar feelings for their friend.

Shocked and overjoyed in equal measure, the fox, with encouragement, worked up the courage once again to finally test the fragile wings zhey'd made... and the wings, so lovingly crafted, held zhem aloft.

**Author's Note:**

> 'S not the end of a lovely tale, but, a first chapter of a very happy tale...


End file.
